A Game
by sammyantha765
Summary: A smut fanfiction with Morgana and Gwen. Please enjoy!


i do not own Merlin or any of the characters in this story. please enjoy this is my first fanfiction so no hate please. please review :)

Morgana lay in her bed unable to sleep. She was frustrated. "Gwen!" she called. Her maid rushed to her side, "Yes, milady? Is everything alright?" Gwen asked kindly. "No! I can't sleep for the life of me! I've been trying to sleep for hours." Morgana complained.

Gaius had been gone for three days to fetch herbs from another kingdom. Morgana would've asked Gaius to make her a potion but he wasn't there. She was growing annoyed. "Guinevere, can you help me sleep?" Morgana asked with a hint of mischief in her eyes. "Of course milady, what should I do." Gwen asked, obviously confused.

"Lets play a game. Imagine our roles are reversed. I must do as you ask, and _anything_ you ask. How do you react... when I do this?" Morgana slowly leans towards Gwen and stares at her luscious lips. _Oh, how long I've waited for this moment_ Morgana thought as she kissed her maid- her _friend_. Gwen didn't respond. She was shocked. But then she got an idea, and she played along.

Gwen pulled away and gave Morgana a wink. She quickly changed her expression into one that made her look upset. "How _dare_ you!" Gwen shouted, careful not to shout too loud. Morgana smiled in response. "I am sorry milady. I- I don't know what came over me." Morgana said.

"Stand up," Guinevere commanded. "and remove your clothes." Gwen smiled, satisfied.

"Yes milady." Morgana said as she started to undress quickly. "There is no rush Morgana." Gwen scolded. "My mistake." Morgana undressed slowly, and Gwen watched as each layer of Morgana's clothes slides off. Morgana shivers when her last layer of clothes slides of her smooth pale skin. "Goodness, it's cold in here." Morgana said nervously. She was not used to being bare like this in front of her maid. She was about to cross her arms, when Guinevere gave her a look that told her not to.

Morgana then walks barefoot to Gwen. She opened her mouth to apologize but was stopped when Guinevere placed a finger on her soft red lips. "You mustn't speak unless you are addressed so, be-loved, remember?" A shudder of pleasure shoots through Morgana's body. Morgana nods slightly and bites the inside of her bottom lip.

"Sit." Gwen commanded.

Morgana followed her orders. Morgana's weight sinks into the bureau chair, the soft cloth rubbing against her naked body. Guinevere picks up one of the many hairbrushes she got for her birthday and brushes Morgana's soft black wavy hair with care.

This time feels different from the morning, when both girls chat about which knights are more handsome, or which of Morgana's many dress she should wear. Morgana likes this new, dominating side of Guinevere. Morgana had heard of princesses forcing their maids to warm their beds but Morgana would never do such of a thing to Gwen. She is such a sweetheart.

The gentile feeling of brush bristles calms Morgana, but something troubling flickers in her blue-green eyes for a moment. "What is it?" Gwen murmurs to Morgana, studying her expression with concern.

Gwen places the hairbrush on the surface of Morgana's bureau, turning Morgana's chair around to face Guinevere. "What do you need? Tell me Morgana." A flowery, lavender-colored sleeve brushes the length of Morgana's pale leg as Gwen reaches up to hold Morgana's hand. Gwen kneels beside the chair Morgana was sitting on and gazes up at her.

Morgana tilts her head, meeting Gwen's gorgeous brown eyes, and smiling meekly. "A kiss," she says quietly. "please Gwen. Kiss me."

Gwen smiles back at Morgana and leans up to kiss Morgana. Their lips touch for no longer than a second, which is far from meeting Morgana's satisfaction. Morgana was about to ask for more but stops when she feels Guinevere's fingers tracing the length of the pale, ample curve of Morgana's thigh.

"Touch yourself for me, Morgana."

Morgana's thighs shift open with hesitation. This is new to Morgana and she is not sure what to expect from Guinevere. Morgana can sense the burn of flush settling over her face and her breasts. "Wider," Gwen tells her confidently, pressing her hands against the insides of Morgana's thighs to keep them apart. "keep your head up. I don't want to see you look down. Am I understood?" Gwen asks Morgana. "Yes my lady." Morgana makes a low, closed-mouth groan as Morgana's slim fingers reach down, carefully caressing over the dark crest of her pubic hair, before running her fingers along her damp outer vaginal lips.

"Inside yourself."

The tip of Morgana's first finger pushes within the moisture, nudging her inner lips, feeling the pure heat radiating from herself. She bites down a whimper, tickling at the back of her throat, as Gwen's smile brightens. "That's my good girl," she praises, whispering, and caressing Morgana's inner thighs.

Morgana gasps when Gwen's tongue joins Morgana's fingers. Her tongue caressing the bud in-between Morgana's vaginal lips. It takes all of Morgana's strength not to lift her hips from the fusion, from grabbing Gwen's shoulders for stability, or threading her fluid-dripping fingers into Guinevere's hair.

It does not take long for the wash of strong arousal to take at Morgana's body, making her weak with pleasure, making her chest heave with every breath, drawing harsh gasps from her. Until Morgana has the greatest feeling of pleasure she has ever felt. Her vision blurs, and she has an orgasm whilst screaming Gwen's name.

Gwen's tongue glides over Morgana's opening, her mouth sucking up all of Morgana's juices, before leaving her vagina, her chin glistening with cum.

Gwen leans up to kiss Morgana. Allowing Morgana to taste her own sex on Guinevere's soft lips. Morgana loves it. "Lets do this again tomorrow." Morgana says quietly while she stands up and hugs Guinevere.

"Of course my lady."

I hope you enjoyed this. Chapter two will come soon!


End file.
